Welcome to my life
by NieA-29
Summary: (SasuNaru) One shoot. Naruto no se siente con ánimos de ir a la fiesta de Kakashi, pero al final, verá como sí valió la pena. Horrible summary, lo sé...¬¬'


Holaaaa! Me presento, para akellos k no e conozcan ( pues sólo he scrito fics de Harry Potter) me llamo Niea Fowl, un placer n.n

Este es elñ primer fic de Naruto, espero k les guste, po he de avisar que no me he leido todos los comics k han salido, voy por el 10, así k si hay alguna incoherencia... sorry v.v todo y así he de admitir k kizá los personajes estén un poco fuera de caracter, po bueeeeno...jeje n.n'

AVISO: fic slash ( hombre/hombre) Sasuke Naruto.

**Welcome to my Life**

**By: Niea**

Se sentó en el banco, dispuesto a esperar al autobús que le acercaría a casa de Kakashi. La cabeza gacha y la espalda encorbada contrastaban con la lo arreglado que iba. Unos tejanos negros ligeramente ceñidos y una camisa color rojo oscuro, y el cabello, usualmente despeinado, lo llevaba en orden y perfumado. Pero… ¿Para qué hacer eso?

"¿Para qué me arreglo¿Para qué me pongo estas ropas que no pegan conmigo¿Para qué me peino como un pijo rematado?" Un suspiro. "A quién quiero engañar? Por mucho que me arregle no… Si ya lo dicen, _Aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda… _Por muy bien vestido que vaya nunca se fijará en mi… Rectifico, sí lo har�, pero no de la forma que yo quiero, él siempre me verá como _el ninja más escandaloso, extraño y con ganas de llamar la atención que existe… _Oh! Allí viene el bus." Se levantó, pero no dio ningún paso para acercarse al lugar donde tenía que parar el transporte, en su cara se advertía el debate interior en el que estaba inmerso.

"Podría no cogerlo… Puedo decir que me puse enfermo y no pude ir…No, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir a la fiesta de Kakashi sensei."

Así que tras un largo suspiro de resignación, Naruto subió al autobús. Pagó y se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos del final para seguir sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Hacía una semana que Kakashi les había informado que ese día, quince de setiembre, sería su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo el grupo 7 así como otros ninjas estaban invitados. Al principio, Naruto se entusiasmó con la idea ¡Una fiesta! Pero después, pensándolo mejor, ya no le pareció tan buena. Seguramente la mayoría de invitados no querrían estar cerca de él¿Quién querría estar con el zorro que destruyó la villa? Sí, estaban Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura y Sasuke pero… Kakashi estaría demasiado ocupado haciendo de anfitrión, Iruka… bueno, digamos que estaría más pendiente de un cumpleañero ninja de pelo gris que de él¿Sakura? No, hacía tiempo que no sentía nada por ella, y aunque eran amigos ella intentaría ligar con Sasuke, y éste…¡Cómo podía haberse enamorado de ese baka! Vale, a Sasuke no le importaba que dentro de él habitase el zorro de nueve colas, pero siempre le insultaba, le despreciaba… Dicen que quienes se pelean se desean, que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, pero eso, había descubierto Naruto, no eran más que chorradas. Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el frío e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha, nunca podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien, menos de un hombre, y menos aún, de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que Naruto simplemente miró el paisaje, viendo como poco a poco la noche iba cubriendo con su manto oscuro todo el pueblo.

Cuando el autobús llegó a la parada de Naruto, éste bajó y emprendió el corto camino hacia casa de su maestro. A cada paso que daba, más se arrepentía de haber cogido el autobús.

Por fin llegó a casa de su maestro. Des de ahí parado, enfrente de la puerta, se oía el leve rumor de la fiesta, la música y las conversaciones de la gente. El pensamiento de darse la vuelta y marchar se hizo presente una vez más en él, pero una vez más, decidió seguir adelante, así que respirando hondo alzó un brazo y llamó al timbre.

"Piensa que el ver a Sasuke bien vestido ya es una pequeña recompensa, y si bailase…" sonrió amargamente. No, Sasuke no bailaba, y menos lo haría con él…

Un Kakashi sonriente y contento le abrió la puerta.

Naruto! Pensaba que no vendrías!- le dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro.- Toma! Pásalo bien!

Y dejándole en el recibidor, sólo y con un baso en la mano, Kakashi se fue. Naruto, sin saber que hacer, y tras hechar un vistazo a los invitados, decidió ir a buscar aquella persona por la cual se había decidido a venir.

"Oh! Allí está…" se le dibujó una sonrisa soñadora.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una esquina, todo vestido de negro, "Como no" y con el pelo suelto! Naruto se dio cuenta de que la cinta ninja había estado escondiendo un gran atractivo de Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió, dispuesto a armarse de valor e ir a hablar con Sasuke. Se acercó el baso a los labios y tras beber un sorbo de algo que no tenía ni idea que era, pero que seguramente contenía alcohol, Naruto empezó a caminar. A los dos pasos paró en seco, Sakura se había acercado a Sasuke y éste se había levantado, quedando cara a cara con ella, y muy cerca. Sakura le dio un baso a Sasuke y este asintió, como dando las gracias. Naruto decidió no darse por vencido, y reprendió la marcha, pero justo entonces la música cambió y las suaves notas de una bonita balada empezaron a sonar, haciendo que Sakura pasara los brazos por los hombros de Sasuke. El corazón de Naruto empezó latir muy fuerte, esperando que Sasuke la rechazase, pero en vez de eso, el moreno puso sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y se la acercó más a él. Naruto se acabó el contenido de la bebida de un solo sorbo y aguantándose las lágrimas decidió marcharse al jardín.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Toda mi vida viviendo marginado por culpa el puto zorro y ahora, cuando pensaba que con Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke podría vivir mejor, va y me enamoro!" Naruto se sentó en el suelo. "¡Puto Sasuke!" y con rabia, arrancó un puñado de hierba y lo lanzó. "Siempre has pasado de Sakura, y ahora vas y bailas con ella? Y no muy separados que digamos… Podrías haberlo hecho otro día, no? Un día en el que yo no estuviera…" A esas alturas, Naruto no podía controlar las lágrimas, éstas corrían libremente por sus mejillas trazando surcos salados que al llegar a la barbilla caían al suelo dejando redondas marcas de tristeza.

Ya estás bomitando?

Naruto se giró, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a secarse las lágrimas.

Sa…Sasuke?

Que pasa, Baka, no toleras el alcohol?

Naruto no contestó. Estaba un poco mareado, seguramente por el alcohol, pero no podía ser que éste le hubiera afectado tanto como para que tuviera alucinaciones, no?

Que haces aquí?.- logró decir Naruto, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Bueno, te he visto llegar pero cuando iba a saludarte, Sakura se ha puesto de por medio y cuando me he deshecho de ella ya no estabas… Así que he ido a buscarte.

Mentiroso…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amarga.- he visto como la cogías para bailar con ella.

Sasuke se sentó, quedando cara a cara con Naruto.

Ah…eso. Me he acercado a ella por que me ha dado el baso, después ha pasado sus brazos por mis hombros y yo sólo me he acercado para decirle que no quería bailar, que iba a ir a saludarte.

Ya, claaaaaro.

Sasuke se quedó mirando esos ojos azules, cayendo en la cuenta de lo elegante que se había puesto Naruto.

Te has puesto muy guapo.- le dijo.- Pero me gustas más con el pelo rebuelto.

Y dicho eso, le puso una mano en el pelo y se lo desordenó.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Naruto, quien no podía creer que eso fuese real, se sentía como en un sueño, uno de sus mejores sueños , de él y Sasuke.

Por qué llorabas?

El rubor se hizo más intenso, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Nada… no lo entenderías.

Pruébalo, piensa que soy más inteligente que tú, dobe.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, la primera que Naruto le había visto hacer, o al menos la primera dirigida hacia él.

No, de verdad, déjalo, no lo entenderías, _no sabes lo que es vivir como yo…_- lo último lo dijo en un susurro tan flojo, que Sasuke no lo oyó, así que se acercó a Naruto, quedando a poco más de un palmo de él.

Inevitablemente, Naruto se tensó.

Qué has dicho?

Esos labios rosados se movían, Sasuke había dicho algo, pero no podía oírle, sólo podía mirar los labios y…

Dejando el control de sus acciones a sus sentimientos, Naruto cerró la distancia que les separaba. Juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke y se dejó llevar.

Sasuke no se lo había esperado, y todo y reaccionar rápido, no le rechazó, aunque tampoco le correspondió.

Finalmente, Naruto volvió a su sitio, y con ello, también volvió la cordura. Rojo de vergüenza, se levantó dispuesto a irse corriendo de allí, pero Sasuke le cogió por la muñeca y tras forcejar un poco acabó por tirarlo al suelo y sentarse a horcajadas encima del rubio.

Sal de encima, Sasuke!

No, no hasta que me digas porqu-

Sin dejarle acabar, Naruto le contestó:

Ya te lo he dicho! No lo entenderías, No sabes lo que es vivir como yo! No sabes nada!

Eres tú el que no sabe nada baka. No preguntaba por eso, preguntaba por que me has besado.

Naruto volvió a ruborizarse, pero harto de esa situación, harto de llevarlo tanto tiempo dentro de él, y con ayuda del alcohol antes consumido de un trago, acabó confesándolo todo.

Por que soy un gilipollas que se ha enamorado de un hombre, un hombre que no hace más que insultarme y despreciarme.- desvió la mirada y añadió.- por que me he enamorado de ti, Sasuke.

Dobe, no ves que si hago eso, es por que no es la única manera que sé de llamar tu atención? Nunca me enseñaron a decir cosas bonitas, Naruto.

Sasuke acarició la mejilla sonrojada del chico bajo él, y tras darle un pico de apartó y se levantó.

Volvemos a la fiesta?.- dijo mientras le daba la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse.

Naruto sonrió, cogió la mano de Sasuke y se levantó.

Así que llorabas por que estabas celoso…- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a Naruto.

No! No digas tonterías!- dijo Naruto, enrojeciendo otra vez y hinchando pecho, haciéndose el importante.

Je, me encanta cuando haces eso.

El qué?

Cuando hinchas el pecho y te haces el importante y dices: " Yo seré el próximo Hokage"

Es que lo seré.

Naruto sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

Habían llegado a la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la sala de estar donde la fiesta continuaba, ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder.

Los dos chicos se miraron, Naruto suponiendo que Sasuke se desharía de él, haciendo como si nada, pero en vez de eso, Sasuke volvió a tenderle la mano.

Bailas?

oooOOOooo

FREE TALK

Bueno... pos hasta akí! espero k les haya gustado, a mi sí jeje.

No sé si habrán caido en la cuenta, po la canción de Simple plan, Welcome to my life, me inspiró a hacerlo... por eso le he puesto ese título, k no encaja con la historia...almenos no mucho..

Pos nada, k si les ha gustado, me mandan un reviu, y si no...por tmb! xD

Chaooooo

Niea Fowl,.


End file.
